Alterran Civilization
The Alterran's is a semi cannon faction based on the Ancients from Stargate SG1 and Atlantis. Although they tend to keep to themselves, they have ties with the Seeronian republic and the USCC. Prelude Several million years ago Alterran home world: For several years, tensions had been building between the two ‘factions’ on the Alterran home world. The Alterran people had divided itself into two rivalling factions, one based upon science, the other, religion. The religious people where know as the Ori. "Hallowed are the Ori." – Book of Origin. The book of Origin Once the Ori reached the stage upon where they could ascend to a higher plain of existence ‘shed their physical bodies to exist as pure energy’ it was originally written when the Ori posed as gods with good intentions, and for such reason the stories teach of kindness and forgiving to one another. For many years, they lived in happiness but as the ascended Ori ‘gods’ discovered that they could literally drain the life force of their fellow worshipers during prostration, the Ori grew corrupted. They allowed the Priors to twist the stories and verses to suit their needs, such as destroying all unbelievers and those who forgive them in the parable of Markon. "And those who are prideful and refuse to bow down shall be laid low and made into dust." –Book of origin The Book of Origin is the religious text of the Origin faith, printed in the Alterran language. The book is an assemblage of parables and passages that the common man can relate to and live by. All topics tend to lean toward meditation on one's own significance and the path of righteousness towards a state of higher being. It also emphasizes the greatness of the Ori. The book acknowledges the Ori's rivalry with the Alterrans, but twists the history of the conflict between the two factions. Worlds under Ori rule are filled with copies of these books. It is traditional to bring a copy to Prostration. "Glorious are the Ori, who lead us to salvation, who did fight the evil that would doom us all to mortal sin. Did they defeat the old spirits and cast them out? And now, with the strength of our will, they do call upon us to prevail against the corruption of all unbelievers." – Book of Origin The Ori became bigger and more powerful Among the Alterran world. Conflict between the cultures would see the Alterrans defeated. One day, the Ori tried to wipe out the Alterrans to avoid a holy war, which was contradictory to their beliefs, The Alterrans decided to leave the galaxy in search for a new home. A new home "Once upon a time, there was a race of people that went on a great journey through space, across the universe. They were called the Alterrans. After much time they found a great belt of stars. The Alterrans named their new home Avalon and built many 'Astria Porta'." – Alterran history teachings. It had been several years since the Alterrans left their home galaxy. After years of searching, Avalon was found. Containing a large water mass and one large continent. Uninhabited, they decided to call this home. After landing Atlantis, the city floated on the surface of the planets ocean. Colonies where established on the mainland, providing new homes, farms and shipyards. Small science ships where built within the first few years of arriving to this unknown galaxy. With the Alterrans highly advanced technology, it would only take a small number of weeks to completely map out there new galaxy, discover new life, new friends and pursue their scientific goals in peace from the Ori. Soon after their arrival, they began colonizing new planets, Dakara, Terra and Taonas. The Alterrans began to build Astria porta’s ‘stargates’ and placing them on planets they colonized or than where habitable. It wasn’t long before the Alterrans became the dominant race in the galaxy, colonizing countless worlds and spreading the seeds of life throughout the relativity void galaxy. Over the next four million years, there physiology changed. The Alterrans gradually evolved to become much more advanced than baseline humans, and the neurological makeup of the Alterrans was much more complex than that of the average human. As their brains further evolved, their intelligence and capacity to store knowledge greatly increased, allowing them to develop some of the most advanced technology encountered thus far, they also developed various advanced mental powers including extraordinary sensory abilities, the ability to heal others with a touch, partial telepathy, and powerful telekinesis. Within their genetic makeup was a particular gene, the so-called Alterran Technology Activation (ATA) gene, used to activate and interact with some of their more sensitive technology, like control chairs and puddle jumpers. Second Exodus Approximately four million years ago, a virulent plague infected the Alterrans that nearly wiped out their entire species. Originating at the construction site for their new capital known as Vis Uban, the deadly disease would spread across much of the galaxy. They attempted to travel back in time, to stop the plague from spreading, but their efforts were unsuccessful. Unable to cure it, the surviving Ancients left Earth in their flying city, on course for the Pegasus Galaxy. It was believed that the ascended Ori ‘gods’ set this great plague upon them. Ascension 101 Ascension'''is a process that allows beings to be able to separate from their physical bodies and to live eternally as pure energy in a superior plane with total knowledge and power. It can be a mental, spiritual or evolutionary process, a direct result of obtaining a certain level of wisdom and knowledge as a civilization.By this time, many Alterrans where able to ascend to a higher plain of existence, scientist studied this. '''Ascension is a process that allows beings to be able to separate from their physical bodies and to live eternally as pure energy in a superior plane with total knowledge and power. It can be a mental, spiritual or evolutionary process—a direct result of obtaining a certain level of wisdom and knowledge as a civilization. Ascended society Determined not to become corrupt like the Ori, who posed as gods. The ascended Alterrans governed it’s self and set in place strict rules. "The hardest part of being who or what I am is having the power to change the things I want to change and knowing that I can't. Even when I'm certain, even when it's…absolutely clear to me, even when it affects the people I care about." - Daniel Jackson, Ascended Alterran. The ascended Alterrans could not interfere with mortal affairs, a rule that is sometimes broken, causing the one who broke the rule to be punished by the other Ascended beings often this punishment hurts the mortal world instead of the responsible being, so as to show the transgressor the effects of his actions. The ascended being concealed the Pegasus galaxy, so the wrath of the Ori would not strike those of the lower plain ‘Alterrans’ Location: Pegasus galaxy. After being forced to leave the Milky Way galaxy, they arrived in the Pegasus galaxy. They set up outposts on several worlds, including Athos, Doranda and Taranis, forged alliances and interacted with indigenous populations and continued their scientific works. For the next three million years, the Alterran society flourished until one day, they stepped upon a dark world. "In time, a thousand worlds bore the fruit of life in this form. Then one day our people stepped foot upon a dark world where a terrible enemy slept." – Atlantian data logs. One of the planets held a creature called the Iratus bug, which began feeding from the humans. Eventually, they began to take on advantageous human characteristics, such as larger brain mass, bipedal locomotion, and opposable digits. Once awoken, the Wraith went to war with the Alterrans and fed upon the humans of the Pegasus Galaxy. Alterran-Wraith war "Never before had we encountered beings with powers that rivalled our own. In our overconfidence, we were unprepared and outnumbered." – Meries Dec’tal The dominating and at the time only power of the Pegasus galaxy were the peaceful and technologically advanced Alterrans, they were far more advanced than the Wraith, with one Alterran warship being able incur massive damage on several hive-ships at once with their devastating drone weapons, while at the same time suffering little to no damage themselves due to their powerful shield technology. At first, the Wraith were at a major disadvantage against the advanced warships of the Alterrans who, in their overconfidence, began to send their warships deeper into Wraith territory. The Wraith, after a period of time and with great cost to themselves, managed to capture several of these vessels and obtain the ZPM's powering a number of the Alterran warships. Using these incredible power sources, the Wraith began creating a cloning facility which they used to increase their numbers against the Alterrans, giving them a much needed advantage and allowing them to permanently turn the tide of war in their favour. The Alterrans began to slowly fall back into their own territory, which the Wraith continued to absorb into their own, facing the powerful weapons platforms and outposts protecting Alterran-controlled territory in their effort to destroy their enemy. This continued for a hundred years until Atlantis and a hand full of ships, now docked to Atlantis was all that remained of the Alterran Empire. In a final attempt at ending the war, the Alterrans sent a delegation to meet with the Wraith to negotiate a truce. The Alterran delegation was protected by their most powerful warships, but they were ambushed by the Wraith's massive fleet. After that great battle, it was only was only a matter of time. There on Lantia, the Alterrans would be engaged in a ground to space battle for many years, Protected by the Advanced and powerful shields and weapons, the Alterrans could win every battle, but they saw no way to win the war. The Alterrans fitted Atlantis with several more ZPM’s to help keep their shields at full power as they pushed through the massive fleet that awaited them in the Lantian system, They battled their way through the atmosphere, destroying many Wraith cruisers and hive ships, activated their cities hyper drive and left the Pegasus galaxy in search for a new home. Arrival Arriving in a new, far away galaxy, three years ago. The Alterrans quickly found Earth. This would become the new, safe home world for the Alterrans. Knowing the wraith would never find them, the Alterrans could now relax and rebuild the Alterran empire. With the hand full of ships the Alterrans had, they scouted out systems near Earth. Colonization quickly took place, soon after there arrival. Rebuilding the Alterran empire The first mandate for the Alterrans was to rebuild their fleet. Multiple shipyards where built around Earth, Mars and jupiter. These shipyards where able to pump out even there largest warships in under three weeks and quickly, the Alterran fleet numbers went into the hundred's, after a few months. Mars and jupiter, although uninhabitable these planets serve as the Alterrans main shipyard facilities along side the Earth, ground based shipyard. Slowly, one by one, the Alterrans took more and more planets. Slowly but surely, the Alterran empire was slowly growing, With only a few hundred thousand surviving Alterrans, Human form replicators would fill in the gaps on new ships. Human form replicators where constructed by nano sized, self replicating robots, they could take on various shapes and sizes, but mostly remained human like, taking on the appearance of the Alterrans. The replicators where used from filling in crew posts to building and construction. With this technology at their disposal, the Alterrans could expand more rapidly. After taking the Sigma-957 system, Earth's main planetary shipyard was open and construction on Mars and Jupiter's orbital shipyard complexes where well under way. With the surrounding space appearing to be unclaimed, the Alterrans quickly expanded their territory, taking another eight systems. The Alterrans where well on their way to rebuilding there once great and powerful empire. Exploration Fleet: One Exploration Fleet: One. Was assembled around five months into the Alterrans arrival to the star wars galaxy. Under the command of commander Maybourn, The fleet was comprised of four Aurora Warships, two Asuran Battle Cruisers and several science ships. The fleets mission was to begin exploring this unknown galaxy, search for new planets, new races and to create a star chart for the galaxy. Within a week of its mission, they made contact with the Seeronian Republic, at a planet designated Dosuun. This first contact was different from most first contacts that the Alterrans where used to. This first contact led to a conflict, not the Seeronians, but with a dark, unknown race known only as The Reapers. The only intel gathered about The Reapers, was that they where on a mission to purge the galaxy of life. There fleet size was unknown but they commanded thousands, maybe millions of vessels. As a sign of good will, Commander Maybourn decided he would stay and help the Seeronians in there battle. He ordered the science ships to Yalara, this would be the fleets fall back point. The first battle with the Reapers was lost along with dosuun. The fleet fell back to Yalara. Suffering little damage in the first battle, thanks to the Alterrans advanced and power shield's The commander assisted the Seeronians in anyway he could. The Alterran high council was apprised of the current situation, in there effort to help the Seeronians, the Alterran's newest and most advance city ship Alterrus was launched from Earth. Alterrus was different compared to the other city ships. She contained more Zero-Point-Modules, more weapons and denser armour. She could easily hold its own against the incoming enemy fleet approaching Yalara. Alterrus arrived at Yalara, several hours before the next Reaper engagement. Holding position several hundred kilometres from the planet of Yalara, Commander Jason Marbury, commander of the new city ship was running many diagnostics, not wanting to go into battle with any faults. Three Asuran Battle Cruisers disembarked from Alterrus's docks to join the main fleet. Several minuets later, the Seeronian vessel Absolution dropped out of hyperspace near Alterrus, setting of the proximity alarm on Alterrus. Within the next few minuets, both the Absolution and Alterrus where knocked violently, knocking the main systems offline, collapsing the large shields of Alterrus. Seconds later, both ships where gone. The Alterran exploration fleet was destroyed in the next battle with the Reapers. USCC Encounter ''To be continued '' : Category:Major Powers